


après moi, le déluge

by trash_princess



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: kakairu_fest, KakaIru Month 2015, M/M, Poetry, kakairu month day 20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_princess/pseuds/trash_princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt for june 20: <i>if you thought that was all i could give you, then you've never been in love.</i></p><p>[you hold on tight.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	après moi, le déluge

**Author's Note:**

> i love this prompt, honestly--it's such a great line and i hope i did it justice ;w;

he holds onto things by the tips  
of his fingers—  
like ash, like smoke on water  
like it’s easier to let things slip away  
than to let them go.

———

you want to teach him how to _cling_.

———

i love you, he says, and he   
sounds almost defiant, like he’s  
expecting you to run.  
you put your arms around him  
(hold me, hold me, hold me)  
and tell him you love him too. 

———

the look on his face makes you want to cry,  
a little.

———

(the first time he kissed you,   
his hands were pale and skittish  
on your waist.  
god, you wanted, you wanted it  
so much it made your chest ache,  
but his eyes were bright and startled  
and when he pulled back  
you let him go, your fingers dragging  
over his face. it made him shiver.)

———

maybe one day he will stop looking   
at you like you are a fever dream.  
maybe one day he will stop   
looking at you like you are a flood  
maybe one day  
he will touch you like he is not afraid  
of losing you.  
but he is and he does,   
and when he bites at your neck   
he doesn't use his teeth.  


———  
  


you put your arms around him  
and you hold on tight enough for the both of you. 


End file.
